


it feels like we only go backwards, baby

by lavab0y



Category: UP10TION
Genre: 5 Times, Gay, M/M, its just fluff really, some kissing probably at the end, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Kogyeol used Kuhn as his pillow and 1 time he didn't.</p><p>-</p><p>For the prompt: Imagine person B of your OTP uses person A as a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it feels like we only go backwards, baby

**i.**

 

They’re in the company bus, everyone too tired to speak, even the louder than life maknaes. It’s dim in the bus and Sooil can’t seem to go back to sleep. He traces the path of the moon across the sky as they drive and turns to Minsoo to comment on how often people mistake airplanes for stars, pausing when he sees the younger’s closed eyes and slack mouth. Minsoo’s hair is mussed and his face is a bit swollen but Sooil can’t help but think he’s beautiful in a way that evades words.

Minsoo sniffles when the bus bumps over a pothole and shuffles, folding his limbs in a way that can’t be comfortable. Sooil finds himself smiling, unbidden. He unfolds Minsoo’s limbs and arranges the younger (“But taller!” Minsoo always brings up, grinning cheekily) boy so that his head rests on Sooil’s shoulder and his arms aren’t akimbo. In his sleep, Minsoo latches onto the first solid thing that he touches, winding his arms around it and holding steadfast. It’s Sooil’s arm.

Sooil’s smile goes fond, and he tips his head to rest on top of Minsoo’s, finally dipping back into slumber.

 

**ii.**

 

It’s movie night, and the members are choosing a movie, which of course means that Hwanhee and Dongyeol are bouncing off the walls, trying to convince scaredy-cat Gyujin that a horror movie “won’t be that scary, Jinnie,” and Changhyun is cuddled next to Sungjoon on the couch, tucked under the elder’s arm, playing with the tall boy’s fingers. Wooseok is half asleep already, cuddled up to the leader in the loveseat with his face in Jinwook’s neck. The pint-sized leader’s cheeks are flushed and Sooil smiles at his hyung’s obliviousness. He can hear the distant sounds of Yein’s bustling in the kitchen, the mom of the group no doubt making popcorn and hot chocolate.

Sooil doesn’t hear Minsoo so much as he feels him, leaning back into his dongsaeng’s embrace when Minsoo leans over the back of the couch and winds his long arms around Sooil’s broad shoulders, lacing their fingers together lazily. “What are we watching?”

Dongyeol and Hwanhee look at Gyujin and prompt their hyung to answer. “I guess we’re watching _Nightmare on Elm Street_ ,” the boy says, the statement coming out as more of a question than anything. The maknaes whoop with delight, jumping around and thus are oblivious the soft smile their eyebrow hyung sends them. Sooil observes it all from his spot on the couch. Yein’s high voice calls out “popcorn’s ready!” and the maknaes scramble for the first handful.

Minsoo’s head in his lap barely startles him now, and he sees the younger boy tuck his feet under Changhyun’s thigh before reaching for a handful of popcorn. Sooil doesn’t have to ask; simply falls into the routine of carding his fingers softly and slowly through the hair at the back of Minsoo’s head, occasionally scratching the vocal’s scalp and enjoying the soft sigh it elicits. _I think could listen to that sigh for the rest of my life,_ Sooil thinks fleetingly, before turning his attention back to the movie.

 

**iii.**

 

Sooil hasn’t been able to sleep very well lately and he supposes it might have something to do with the scary warmth that envelops him whenever Minsoo smiles. He’s stayed up too many nights thinking about the younger’s dimples, or the way his hair smells when it's freshly washed, or how his long fingers intertwine with Sooil’s shorter ones, and all he can do is hope that the strange feeling goes away soon.

- 

It doesn’t, of course. In fact, it only grows as debut grows closer and thus the members grow closer to each other, close quarters making it impossible to feel awkward around each other when you’ve seen each other’s dicks this much. Sooil is vaguely aware that Jinwook and Wooseok are probably fucking, and he’s caught Dongyeol and Hwanhee tentatively making out too many times to count. The tension (no pun intended) is thick in every room of the dorm and it’s starting to drive him mad. To make matters worse, Minsoo has only grown more touchy-feely; snuggling up to Sooil for an episode or two of his favorite k-drama or kissing Sooil’s cheek in thanks when the elder opens a jar or something for him.

One night, Sooil is going through his usual routine of not sleeping and instead trying to count how many things he likes about Minsoo (it hasn’t been very successful; he keeps coming up with more) when the door of his shared room with Jinwook creaks open minisculely, letting a sliver of light in. Jinwook isn’t in; he’s been sleeping in Wooseok’s bed for so long that Sooil is thinking of suggesting that they just share a room instead. Sooil assumes it's one of the maknaes trying to play a prank on him like they tend to do every few days. “Who’s there?” he calls out, his voice rough from disuse, and instead of an reply, he’s greeted with Minsoo’s towering frame in the doorway, the bags under his eyes looking even more prominent than usual.

"Hyung," the younger boy barely whispers but his voice cuts through the air anyhow. "Hyung, I had a nightmare." Minsoo takes a step into the dim room, clutching his pillow to his chest and staring at his feet to avoid looking Sooil in the eye. "Can I sleep here?" Sooil is confused; Minsoo doesn't usually ask, just curls up in Jinwook's bed and falls asleep within minutes but the younger doesn't acknowledge the strangeness of his request.

"Of course, Minsoo-ah," Sooil says, his voice also barely above a whisper, as if speaking in regular tones would break the atmosphere somehow. "Come in." Minsoo enters the room, but instead heads straight towards Sooil's own bed, hovering near the edge as if he's waiting for something. Sooil realizes a moment later that he's waiting for Sooil to move over so he can get in. It's not unusual for them to sleep together; they've fallen asleep curled around each other on the couch too many times to count. But it's never had this intention, and the connotation behind it makes something behind Sooil's abdomen stir. _He trusts me,_ Sooil thinks, breathing out in surprise when Minsoo pillows his head on his chest.  _Minsoo trusts me._ The knowledge feels like a punch to the gut.

Sooil presses a kiss to Minsoo's hair and vows to himself to not make Minsoo regret his decision. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed. hope you guys liked it.


End file.
